


In Which Puck Promises to Not Get Mad

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Puck deal with the bullying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Puck Promises to Not Get Mad

Puck and Kurt were sitting in the rocking chair, slowly rocking. Puck could tell Kurt was upset, but he wasn’t sure what about. So they were rocking, Kurt’s thumb in his mouth and the other hand fisted in Puck’s shirt.

“Daddy?” Kurt broke the silence.

“Hmm?”

“I want to tell you something, but I don’t want you to get mad.”

“And with an opening like that, how could I get mad?” Puck thought sarcastically.

“What’s up Kurt?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Kurt was quick to point out.

“Okay. So what’s up?”

“I have a problem.”

“Kinda figured that kitten. I’m going to need a little more than that.”

“But I don’t want you to get mad.”

Puck sighed. “Kurt, I don’t want to get mad. But I do want to know what’s going on. And I’m definitely going to get mad if you don’t start talking.”

“If someone was bothering me, I wouldn’t want you to do something stupid. You’re still on probation.”

“Whose bothering you Kurt?” Puck was still rocking, but it had gotten choppier.

Kurt hopped off his lap and stood in front of him. “Promise.”

“I’m not messing around Kurt. I want to know what’s going on. Now.”

“Not until you promise. I love you. I won’t tell you if you’re going to screw something up and end up in Juvie again.” Kurt was trembling. Daddy wasn’t big on the whole “I’ll do this if you do that” quid pro quo that Kurt liked to do, but this was important. He couldn’t risk telling him until he knew that Puck wasn’t going to go off half-cocked.

“Fine Kurt,” Puck rolled his eyes, “I promise.”

Kurt eyed him for a moment. He didn’t know that Daddy necessarily meant it, but he figured he had been pushing his luck. Worse case scenario, he thought he could probably deal with any fall-out. Hopefully.

“Karofsky’s been bothering me,” he mumbled quickly.

Puck wasn’t sure what to make of that. Karofsky was always bothering Kurt. It was part of Kurt’s high school experience. And it’s not that Puck was okay with that, but Kurt didn’t want him to step in. Kurt claimed that it would only make things worse…

“I thought you were handling Karofsky?”

“It’s kind of been getting worse, and he’s been pushing me, and he’s—he kissed me.”

Detonation in 3-2-1

“HE WHAT???”

And we have lift-off.

“You promised not to get mad.”

“I lied. What do you mean he kissed you?”

“Well, he put is lips on my lips and…”

“Kurt.”

Okay, humor not the way to go to defuse this situation. Kurt sat back down on Puck’s lap. The better to hold him down.

“Well, I think he might be gay. Which would explain the animosity. Look. I don’t want you to do anything, but he kind of freaked Tina out and I figured that word was going to get around and I know how you feel about not sharing information so…”

“What should we do?”

“WE aren’t doing anything. I can handle it. I just wanted you to know about it,” Kurt replied. He told Puck, like he promised Tina, but he didn’t think the whole death threat thing was going to be okay. Kurt would figure out some way to handle it.

Puck wasn’t happy, but he also knew that Kurt’s previous argument was still valid. If Puck jumped in, then it was going to turn into open season. He didn’t have the juice he had before they’d started openly dating. The minute Puck missed a day, hell, if he missed a class; Karofsky was going to pound the crap out of Kurt to prove a point.

So he’d let it go. For now.

 

Puck’s promise to leave it alone lasted for a week and a half. Until he was walking down the hallway one day and saw Karofsky body slam Kurt.

Puck was still at least six classrooms away when it happened, and there was no way that Karofsky had seen him. Puck was on the ground with Kurt in less than 30 seconds.

“Are you okay Baby?”

Kurt’s eyes were wide, but he nodded quickly. “’M fine.”

“Sure?”

Kurt nodded again. And then Puck stood up and went after Karofsky. He was on top of the other boy, pounding on him, before Kurt really registered what was going on.

“Puck. PUCK! Stop it.”

Kurt was behind the two of them, trying to pull Puck off of Karofsky. Kurt may not like the kid, but he was a little worried that Puck was going to kill him. Kurt grabbed at Puck’s arm, but he couldn’t seem to get the two of them separated.

Not that Karofsky was helping the situation. Puck was definitely beating the shit out of him, but Karofsky was getting in some licks too. Not to mention the language he was throwing at both boys. Karofsky had a big fucking mouth, and he really needed to learn when to not use it.

Kurt was pushed again, but this time, it was Mr. Shue.

“Puckerman. Knock it off.” Mr. Shue managed to pull Puck away and hold him back for a minute. Until Karofsky decided to surge forward and punch Puck in the stomach.

Puck managed to wriggle free of Mr. Shue to retaliate, and the hallway was chaos. Luckily for Puck, someone had gone to get Coach Beiste. Between the two teachers, they managed to separate the boys.

“Principal’s Office. NOW!” Coach Beiste was clearly pissed, and she wasn't letting go of Karofsky as she and Mr. Shue marched the kids to the Principal's office.

 

This was bad. Kurt was sitting on a chair outside the principal’s office. They wouldn’t let him in there with Daddy, but Kurt could see Principal Figgins gesticulating wildly while Mr. Shue tried to calm him down.

“Worried about your boyfriend you fucking pansy? I bet he’ll be back in Juvie before the end of the day.”

God, Karofsky could not stop running his fucking mouth. “Shut the fuck up Karofsky.”

“I’m going to have a great time with you once Puckerman’s not here anymore.”

Kurt was trying to think, but it wasn’t easy with Dave’s constant stream of threats. Kurt knew that he could fix this. All it took was him walking into that office and telling Principal Figgins what happened. Even if it didn’t immediately resolve the issue, once Burt heard what had happened, he would take care of it. He might be busy, but he still wasn’t going to put up with the school giving Kurt anything less than he deserved. He sure as hell wasn’t going to put up with them ignoring death threats.

Kurt just had to make his legs work so that he could walk into that office. He knew it was the right thing to do, and he loved Puck. He just wasn’t looking forward to Daddy’s response.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going in there,” Kurt gestured toward the office, “and I’m going to tell them what’s been going on. My guess is that Puck’s not the one going to Juvie tonight.”

He calmly started walking, taking deep breaths in and out. He could do this.

“Now’s not the time Kurt,” Mr. Shue told him as he opened the door.

Kurt looked at Puck’s face. Puck was clearly trying to remain calm, but his face was a mixture of panic and rage still. Kurt couldn’t leave him in here by himself.

“Go on Kurt, I’m fine,” Puck tried to get Kurt to leave. He didn’t want his baby in there if Puck got upset.

“I need to say something.”

All three men focused on Kurt. Principal Figgins wanted to tell Kurt to leave the office, but he had an inkling of what was going on with Karofsky, and he really wasn’t comfortable sending him back out without hearing Kurt out.

“Karofsky’s been harassing me for weeks. He’s been shoving me into lockers and calling me names.”

“Mr. Hummel,” Mr. Figgins interrupted, “you cannot tell me you believe that a little high school bullying was worth Mr. Puckerman’s behavior in the hallway?”

“It’s not bullying. It’s harassment. I have a right to a safe school environment, just like everybody. Your school isn’t providing that for me, and Puck just wanted to make sure I was okay. Which is more than I can say for the faculty.”

“Kurt, you know we care what happens-“ Mr. Shue started talking, but Kurt didn’t let him finish.

“No. I don’t know that. The teachers have heard what Karofsky’s saying, and I know at least some of them have seen him push me. I’m being harassed because I’m gay. And maybe you can’t expel Karofsky, but I don’t think you want to punish Puck because he stepped in when nobody else would.” Kurt felt strangely calm and detached from the conversation.

“Mr. Hummel, we can’t simply expel a student for unsubstantiated allegations, but Mr. Puckerman’s assault was witnessed by multiple faculty members.”

Kurt finally walked over to Puck and sat down. “I think I’d like my father here while we’re discussing this.”

“Your father isn’t a party to this Mr. Hummel. Neither are you. This fight was between Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Puckerman, and you need to go to class.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Not until my dad gets here. If you won’t call him, I will.” And with that, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and dialed. After a short discussion, he hung up.

He turned to Puck and began talking as though they were alone. “My dad’s on his way over. He doesn’t want either one of us talking until he gets here.” Kurt relaxed against the back of the chair and reached for his Daddy’s hand.

“I’m sure you’ll understand that he also doesn’t want me to leave your office as he’s concerned for my safety with Karofsky in the hallway, “Kurt told Principal Figgins.

They sat in the office waiting for Burt Hummel for about fifteen minutes. Kurt knew his father must have raced over from the tire shop if he made it there in anything under 20.

“What’s going on here?” Burt asked, not even bothering to let the door close. “Kurt, are you okay?”

“Karofsky’s been harassing me, and someone finally did something about it.” Kurt sounded calm to most of the men in the room, but Puck heard his voice going ever so slightly higher than it normally was.

“What happened?”

“Mr. Hummel, it’s not necessary for you to be here. Kurt is not in any trouble. Mr. Puckerman and Mr. Karofsky had a fight in the hallway, and your son has decided to insert himself into the situation.”

“I’m glad to know I’m not in trouble for Karofsky fucking body slamming me into a locker for the third damn time this week!” Kurt was losing it a little bit now that his Dad was here. He’d been holding it together, but the weeks of harassment had taken a toll.

“Dad, I tried to tell them, but nobody at the school would do anything. When Noah saw Karofsky hurt me today, he got upset.”

“Mr. Hummel, please explain to your son that it’s not appropriate for-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there Figgins. We’ve been here before. My kid gets equal treatment. It doesn’t matter that he’s gay.”

“There’s nothing to say that this has anything to do with your son’s sexual orientation.”

“Karofsky kissed me and threatened to kill me if I told anyone.” Kurt’s voice was quiet, and he kept a tight grip on Puck’s hand as he finally said that.

All hell broke lose. All of the adults were talking at once, yelling about discrimination (Burt), lawsuits (Figgins, of course), and “the seriousness of the accusations are you sure Kurt” (Mr. Shue). Kurt snuck a look at Puck, who was sitting silently, his jaw working.

Finally, Figgins managed to outshout everyone, “ENOUGH. ENOUGH. Mr. Hummel, do you understand the severity of these accusations?”

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. Why wouldn’t Noah look at him? “I do,” he whispered.

“And you’re sure that he threatened to kill you?”

“Hey, if my kid says he was threatened, he was threatened. Period.”

Kurt swallowed again, and he felt tears filling his eyes, “yes, he did.”

“I want that kid arrested! I want the cops called now.” Burt was livid.

“Mr. Hummel, I understand that you’re upset,” Mr. Shue started, “but if we have Karofsky arrested, he’s going to press charges against Puck.”

It was at that moment that Karofsky’s dad entered the office, with his son in tow. “What do you mean have him arrested? My son is the victim here.”

“Victim my ass!” Burt Hummel spat out.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen,” Mr. Figgins interjected, “I think we need to calm down. Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel, I would like you to wait out there, Mr. Shue, if you could escort Mr. Karofsky to Ms. Pilsbury’s office so that I can speak with the parents, I would appreciate it.”

After Dave and Mr. Shue left the office, Kurt and Puck stood up to leave as well. “Mr. Puckerman, do you have another way to reach your mother?” he asked.

Noah shook his head stiffly. “She’s at work. She won’t come here for this anyway.” Avoiding eye contact, he led Kurt out of the office and they settled on a nearby couch.

The boys sat silently. Kurt didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to apologize for this? So rather than talking, the boys sat, watching the adults argue in Figgin’s office. After about ten minutes, Noah started dialogue.

Affecting Figgin’s accent, he started with, “of course we don’t want to be sued by you Mr. Hummel. Or you Mr. Karofsky. What would you gentlemen like to do that will cost the school no money and get you out of my office?”

Kurt smiled, and watched as his father began responding to whatever Figgins had actually just said.

“Oh, we’re going to sue Figgins. I love my gay son, even if I don’t know what to do with him and I still don’t understand what he’s talking about half the time. And dammit, I’m the only one who gets to hurt his feelings.”

Kurt started giggling. As Karofsky’s dad started talking, he looked at Puck expectantly.

“Hey, I can’t do everything. Besides, I’ve had a ton of experience listening to your dad and Figgins. I’ve got them down.” He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Kurt asked, avoiding eye contact.

“I have no clue.”

And with that, they returned to pensive silence, although they were more relaxed, with Kurt leaning against Puck for support.

They didn’t have long to wait. Figgins came out of the office a moment later, gesturing for both boys to come in.

“Mr. Hummel, since all I have is your word that Mr. Karofsky threatened you, the school can’t do anything.” Burt gave a short, derisive, snort to Mr. Figgins’ start.

“--But, you’re right as well that we can’t very well suspend Mr. Puckerman either. You got lucky Mr. Puckerman; it won’t happen again.”

“What about Karofsky?” Puck’s voice was brusque.

“Nothing. You aren’t being arrested or suspended for assault, and Mr. Karofsky isn’t being arrested or suspended for threats. Everybody wins.”

“What about Kurt?” Puck asked.

“Mr. Hummel is in no trouble.”

“Well that’s good to know.” Puck said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Burt stepped in. “The school can’t do anything to keep Kurt safe. We’re emptying out his locker when we finish here, and we’ll figure something out.”

“What?” Kurt’s voice was loud, high. “I didn’t do anything! Why am I the one getting punished?”

“It’s not a punishment.” Burt couldn’t meet his son’s eyes.

Kurt stood up, storming out, and Puck rushed after him. Kurt was fast, but Puck managed to catch up outside the Glee room.

“Come on Kurt,” he said, as he ushered him inside.

“This isn’t fair,” Kurt burst out, tears streaming down his face. “This is why I didn’t say anything. Because I knew it would end up being my fault.”

Puck pulled Kurt into a hug and rubbed his back, resting his chin on Kurt’s head. “I know baby. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. What about Glee? What about us? I don’t want to be some freaky homeschool kid.”

“I know,” Puck repeated. “Come on, we need to get your stuff. I’ll help you carry it out to the car.”

Kurt tugged away and stomped his foot. “I don’t WANT to get my stuff!”

“Hey! I know that! But you heard them in there. They can’t keep you safe here Kurt. And I don’t care if you have to be sent half-way around the world, if it’s the only safe place, that’s where you’re going.”

Kurt threw himself back into Puck’s arms, “it’s not fair. it’s not fair. it’s not fair.” He just kept shaking his head no and crying.

Puck sighed, hugging Kurt. “I know it’s not fair Baby. But we need to go get your stuff.”

Kurt shuddered, finally pulling himself together and moving toward the door.

“Hey!” Puck said, snagging Kurt’s hand and tugging him back, “It’s going to be okay.”

Kurt nodded, not making eye contact, then they started toward his locker. As they emptied everything out, he leaned against Puck again.

“Hey. You okay?” Puck asked him.

“Am I in trouble?” Kurt whispered, looking up at Puck’s face.

Puck smiled at him and tilted his forehead down to touch Kurt’s. “Oh Baby Boy. You have no idea.”

Kurt pouted, looking at the ground.

“You know how I said you’d go half-way around the world if that would keep you safe? All of our rules still apply no matter where you go to school.”

Kurt wanted to argue, but mostly, he felt relieved. He felt better now that the secret was out, and even though he knew he should be worried about the upcoming punishment, it was nice to know that Daddy was going to be there.


End file.
